


Callme Kevin X RumbleTumblr

by harx



Category: Irish Comedian RPF, Team Fortress 2, The Sims (Video Games), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harx/pseuds/harx
Summary: rumble tumble meets Kevin callme
Relationships: Daniel Condren & Kevin O'Reilly, Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Callme Kevin X RumbleTumblr

My name is rumble tumble. You probably think that's funny.

I do too I am so funny. I am also a singer slash rapper

Now, this is a story all about how  
My life got flipped-turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute  
Just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Irish youtube

In west ireland born and raised  
On the minecraft and city skylines was where I spent most of my days

Then a challenger approached.

"hey there friends my name is kevin"

Okay but he kinda cute..... No! He is my enemy! Well, you know what they say, keep your enemies close and Ross Bob closer.  
I look over to my Ross Bob body pillow

"I am so lonely," I cry aloud.

"thanks Ross Bob"

I pull out my phone and dm Kevin on twitter

Rt: Hi Kevin, I love your video and watch it all the tome

Kevin: who is this lol

Kevin: if this is Nikki I am not interested 💔you broke my heart so many time

Rt: no my name is rumble tumble games I am an Irish gamer

Kevin: omg same come over my address is 666 Dublin cork road in ireland

Rt: Kevin I live in tokyo

Kevin: okay be here in five minutes okay?

I guess I am. Going to fly over now. I board the plane. Woosh.

I landed outside of Kevin's driveway.

I knocked on the door, hoping he wouldn't mind I was late.

"hi Daniel uwu"

"my name is not Daniel"

"okay well hey there friends my name is Kevin"

I closed my eyes. "Kevin I am in love with you." the next thing I know, I felt something on the back of my head. 

I woke up in a cold, dark room. My skinny booty was freezing. "H-hello?" I let out a shaky breath, seeing the weird smoke thing that happens when it's cold. 

"Turg hear noise." I jumped in suprise and looked around, but I saw nothing. 

"be quiet turg!" 

"OOOOAAAOOOOOUUUUUUGHHHH" 

I am so confused. Is that a bear? Suddenly, I felt heat and turned around to see Him. 

"Hey my names Jim, I keep track of all the prisoners here. What's your name?" 

He was an old man who looks like Jim Pickens so I don't want to describe him. 

"I'm tumble, surname rumble." 

Jim laughed. "Kevin talks about you a lot." I blushed. He does? 

"Okay well he visits for lunch everyday. See you then" 

"wait-" 

And just like that he shut the door and it was dark again. In Jim's place he left some puffer fish. 

After exploring around my cell, I found a light switch and found that there were some other things in the cell: a painting canvas, knitting needles, and more craft materials. I could set up my own etsy shop if I had internet. Occasionally I would hear the prisoners talk to each other through the walls. 

"I feel fine today. Not good or bad." 

"I have amnosia someone help me" 

"turg hungi" 

Eventually the time came and he appeared. 

Wow so sexc. 

"hey rt" he said. 

I blushed. Omgee senpai noticed me x3 *blushes*

"hello daddy kev uwu" 

He looked me gay in the eyes and he said without stopping: 

"I love u so much omg country roads take us home grown tomatoes rumble tumble you are skinny legend let's get married" 

"K" I said. 

my Ross Bob body pillow officiated our ceremony. Kevin and I played just dance to Dame Tu Cosita for our wedding dance. We gave birth to our son, First Name Last Name. 

Kevin and I grew old together and every night Kevin sang me a very special song 

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry


End file.
